


Can you diagnose me with a broken heart?

by daydreamorbust



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, Angst, Endgame, F/F, I love these messes, SuperCorp, This uses a lot of the dialouge from the first few episodes, but they will have their own storylines and issues later on, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamorbust/pseuds/daydreamorbust
Summary: Kara never really thought that she would fall in love. Maybe ever, but definitely not at work and definitely not with her attending.orThe Supercorp Grey's Anatomy AU





	1. Dr. Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> I have about 3 more chapters already written so I'll be posting those over the next couple of days and then updates will be a few weeks apart. If you have any questions or want to talk about Lena in suits my tumblr is awkwardnb.

Lena was having a shitty day, to say the least. A patient vomited on her during the second hour of her shift, she lost a patient in the next hour and filled the day with mindless surgeries after that. It wasn’t unlike any other day, but it just felt so much more. More miserable, more lonely, more shit to add to the pile. 

She nursing a scotch at Shaw’s bar across the street from the hospital. It holds a lot of appeal with its dark floors and peanuts in bowls that no one eats and alcohol. She mostly came for the alcohol.

She took a moment to glance up from where she was staring at the wood grain through her drink. She saw people, unnaturally happy drunk people. Boring people. And a really beautiful blonde in a stunning dress. 

She tried to tell herself that she shouldn’t, that she has an early day of work tomorrow. That she should absolutely look away. From strong shoulders, and a crinkled brow and the inevitability of waking up somewhere besides her own bed. 

Before she could even make her choice, the woman looked up and locked her eyes. She had distractingly blue eyes and she was walking over and straddling the seat next to Lena.

She turned to her after a deep breath, “I’m sorry, this is a little forward, but I’m a little drunk and you’re really beautiful and I’m having a really shit day and I got ditched and you seemed a little lonely and I don’t mean to assume, but you were alone and you look a little sad and why should someone as beautiful as you be sad.”

Lena raised her glass with a small chuckle at the blonde’s rambling, “what’s the saying? Misery likes company?”

Kara lit up and boldened at not being immediately rejected, “well and maybe we can make today not as miserable...”

Lena set her drink down and offered her hand, “Lena. My name’s Lena. Has that line ever worked?”

She took it with a surprisingly calloused hand and replied with a softer tone, “Lena. I’m Kara.”

Lena nudged her thigh with her knee, “drink?”

And Kara grinned and nodded at the inevitable.

~ 

When Kara woke up the next morning she remembered tequila. A lot of tequila. And really enchanting emerald eyes attached to soft black hair and an even prettier face. And god what was that ringing? 

After several minutes of trying to cover her ears, she realized that the offending noise was coming from the phone sitting on the end table above her head where it was resting on the arm of the couch.

She reached up and smacked around it before grabbing it and shutting off her alarm.

“Oh thank god,” said the pile of black hair sprawled on the floor.

Oh dear god. Kara jolted up and quickly grabbed the blanket laying on her legs up to her chest. “Oh, this is bad. This is really really bad.”

Kara stood up stiffly and wrapped the blanket around her, stepping over the body still on her floor. It stretched over in a mess of graceful limbs, and wow, the lady on the floor is naked. And beautiful. 

Kara shook herself out of a trance, “Nope. Nope, I’m really late and I need a shower.”

The woman rolled over and ran hands through her adorably messy hair. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

She had an accent. God! “Nope.”

“Where are you going?”

Kara got distracted by her eyes, they were so green. She shook her head in resolve, “shower. I need a shower.” Lena’s eyebrow arched and Kara shook her head again. “I have to go to work,” she smacked her forehead, “shit, I have my first day of work and I’m gonna be so late.”

The woman shucked on a stupidly attractive button up and donned a cocky grin. “Lena. My name’s Lena.”

She pushed down her grin, “Kara. And you’re not going to be here when I come back down.” She allowed herself the small solace of scanning Lena’s body one more time before turning and bolting up the stairs.

~

She rushed through her morning routine, pulling her half dry hair into a ponytail and slipping her glasses onto her nose before running to her car.

When she entered the building, she expected to feel the excitement in the air. The sadness and joy of saving lives. But it was all just very white. People were milling around, some yawning with coffee cups, others speed walking with confidence. She assumed that the cocky people were the doctors that she would be learning from over the next few years.

She followed the vague signs until she found a conference room filled with people looking slightly more put together than her, but just as confused.

She filtered through people until she came to a long table with donuts and grabbed one before moving to a chair near the back of the room.

After a few minutes of munching alone, someone plopped into the seat next to her. He was probably overdressed, with a crisp striped button up and a perfectly clean black bow-tie. Kara immediately knew they were going to be friends because of his obvious school-boy charm. Almost like what she imagined a little brother to be like. 

He turned to her, “I’m Winn.”

“I’m Kara. It’s nice to meet you,” she shook his hand and looked back over to the other interns that were either trying to flirt or completely engrossed in their phones. “Is everyone else acting a little weird, or is it just me?”

“No, they are definitely straight out of med school and completely hormonal,” he pointed to a guy leaning against a window studying something on his phone, “I bet you that guy is looking up useless medical facts to impress the residents as we speak.”

Kara chuckled, “oh, absolutely. It’d be smart too if it wasn’t so fricking stupid.”

The room grew silent when three doctors walked in the door radiating arrogance and intelligence went to standing at the head of the conference table. One guy was still chuckling at something on his phone, but his back straightened like a pole when the Chief of Surgery cleared his throat.

“Hello interns,” he clapped his hands together, “I am Dr. Jones your chief of surgery, this is Dr. Cat Grant, head of general surgery,” Kara was still intensely focused on the Chief that she didn’t even notice the woman to his left with her new immaculate bun and familiar red lipstick. She turned her head and felt her heart drop into her stomach. “and Dr. Lena Luthor, head of neuro.” 

Kara felt as if bombs had just gone off. As if she had left her body and entered a new hell dimension in which the universe was just playing one long cosmic joke on her. “Shit,” she whispered under her breath. 

She glanced to her side at Winn to see if anyone else had caught onto her furious blushing and sudden need to be looking at the ground. 

After short greetings from both doctors, the Chief continued on with his iconic speech. “A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors...” 

She pushed her glasses up her nose and kept her head down for the rest of the meeting, hoping to god that Lena- god, nope, no no no no- Dr. Luthor didn’t recognize her with glasses and a ponytail.

She should’ve known that her disguise wouldn’t last that long.


	2. A very distracting consultant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena isn't really fooled by a ponytail and glasses.

All the interns were assigned to residents that were essentially there to babysit them for the year and make sure they don’t kill anyone. Kara was surprised to learn that she was assigned to Dr. Snapper Carr along with Winn and a few other people that looked very skittish.

Snapper, as he had requested them to call him, proceeded to give them a shovel talk about how they must answer their pages, to walk when he walks, and that they don’t fuck with the pancreas. All very helpful advice, Kara thought.

The resident speed-walked to the pit and set the interns loose, “don’t do anything stupid and don’t try to make any diagnoses without confirming with me or an attending,” he said.

Kara was still in her head after seeing Lena on her first day that she didn’t really notice all of the interns eagerly running to patient beds. She was brought back to earth by a blonde nurse handing her a patient chart, “you seem like the most level headed of them, bed 3,” she said.

Kara’s mouth formed in an o before focusing on her job and nodding before walking over to the bed where she saw a little girl that couldn’t have been more than 8 curled up and clutching her head.

She steeled her face and turned to the teen sitting next to the bed whose leg was bouncing a mile a minute, “what happened?”

The woman looked relieved that someone was talking to her, “she was um. We were jumping on the trampoline and she just buckled. Collapsed. And then she was saying her head hurt like nothing she’d ever felt before and she broke her arm last year so I knew she wasn’t exaggerating. She didn’t even cry and her bone was sticking out! But she was sobbing and clutching her head so I called 911.”

Kara reached out and tried to calm the woman, “it’s okay. You did the right thing. I’m Dr. Danvers and I’m gonna have a look at her and try and figure out what’s wrong. What’s your name?”

“Tegan”

She stepped to the other side of the bed and looked over the small girl for any external injuries. “Okay, now can you tell me your name sweetheart?” 

When she just groaned in response, her sister answered, “It’s Julie. Her name’s Julie.”

“Okay, Julie. I know you’re in a lot of pain right now, and I’m going to give you something for that, but I need you to tell me where it hurts and when it started.”

The girl started to breathe in quick reps and started to get out words on her exhales, “It’s my head. Jumping.”

Kara sighed, already frustrated that she couldn’t immediately cure this girl. “I know it’s hard to talk so I want you to just nod or shake your head. Does that sound okay?”

Julie nodded. “Have you felt any nausea?” Another nod. Kara turned to the sister, “has she vomited in the past few days?”

The girl ran a hand through messy hair, “she threw up two days ago, but we thought it was because of bad sushi. Was it that?” 

“I don’t think so. I have an idea, but I need to do some tests to confirm. I’ll figure this out and get you better, okay Julie?”

She nodded.

Kara walked over to the nurse’s station at the front of the emergency room. “I need a neuro consult right now. And someone to show me where the CT is.”

~

She ended up looking at images of Julie’s body in a small room with windows looking at the CT machine. She had just about figured out how to zoom in on an area in Julie’s brain that looked suspect when she heard the sharp clack of heels behind her and a silky voice that was just as enticing as it was in the earlier hours.

“A Dr. Danvers needed a consult?” she asked with a tilt in her voice from her position leaning against the doorframe.

Kara steeled herself in professionalism and spun in her chair to face her red-lipsticked problem. “That would be me.”

Dr. Luthor clearly saw past the glasses immediately with her Ph.D. and MD and common sense and looked directly into clear blue eyes. 

“Dr. Kara Danvers,” Lena said in an incredulous tone.

“Yes, the Dr. Kara Danvers that needs a consult.”

At that, she focused her very distracting gaze to the computer screen behind Kara. She pushed off of the door frame suddenly and in three long strides was leaned over the table standing right next to Kara.

She studied the images closely as Kara, still stuck in her guise of poise and professionalism, leaned back as far as she could in her chair and held her breath. Which, as she breathed in deep after about 10 seconds, had her senses flooded with a mix of lavender and the sterile soap they used to scrub in.

“You need to call down to the OR right now, this girl has an aneurysm and it’s leaking right now if it hasn’t burst already.”

Kara held her breath still, “can you clip it?”

“If she’s still alive in the next 20 minutes, then yeah, I can clip just about whatever this girl has going on in her head.”

With one last glance at Kara or the screen, she rushed away just as quickly as she rushed in, and began calling out the orders necessary to save Julie’s life.

Kara took a breath and steeled herself again, now in a completely different way, and rushed quickly after her.


	3. Sad and drunk and good looking

After a whirlwind of protocol and well-organized chaos, Kara found herself standing behind a wall of people watching as Lena-- Dr. Luthor cut out a piece of Julie’s skull.

It was a little bit horrifying to see Julie’s hair fall to the floor and the blood wiped away at the first incision. It was even more horrifying when Kara watched as the girl’s heart rate skyrocketed just as Dr. Luthor was nearing the aneurysm. 

Everyone collectively held their breath as the anesthesiologist began to get frazzled and started saying “Dr. Luthor” over and over, each tone more patronizing.

“Would you calm down, I am almost there.”

“Dr. Luthor, her heart is beating way too fast.”

“I am well aware of that, Dr. Smith, or did you forget that I am a highly acclaimed surgeon with ears. I can assure you that her heart rate will normalize when I am no longer prodding around in her brain.”

“Yes, but Dr. Lutho--”

“I got it,” she held out her hand towards her trusted scrub nurse that already had the tool prepped, “clip.”

The entire room let out a sigh once Dr. Luthor retracted her hand and they saw that the clip was no longer in her possession, but now holding off the blood that threatened to flood Julie’s brain.

She looked back down and checked her work, not surprised to find that it was flawless. Not that she was arrogant, her clip just didn’t have a flaw. She moved out her tools and turned to the heart monitor that was starting to normalize.

She then turned to her frustrated anesthesiologist with an arched eyebrow, “see? Nothing to worry about.”

She closed with no problems and even wrapped Julie’s head herself which confused Kara because she thought that nurses and interns did that. Kara stayed though, still around the outskirts of the room. She started to say something at least three times while there was still a nurse in the room but stopped herself just before the words left her lips.

It wasn’t until the last nurse left at Lena’s ushering that Kara blurted out her words. “Thank you.”

Lena jumped a little, thinking that she was the only one in the room. She turned her head to see Kara out of the corner of her eye and let the emotions from this morning bubble back up. She was a professional though, so she had to make one thing clear. “It’s my job Kara, I help anyone regardless of whether or not I slept with the woman asking for the consult.”

Kara blushed furiously, “I-I know, but still.” She looked to Julie who looked peaceful still sedated, “she’s alive because of you.”

“Yes, but she’s mostly alive because her symptoms weren’t passed off as a migraine while her brain swelled.”

“It was a hunch.”

Lena turned fully and made direct eye contact that gave Kara chills, “it was a good call.”

That stood in silence for a few moments before Kara stepped forward to a table of supplies and picked up the final wrap. “Here,” she said and handed it to Lena, holding it from the very end to ensure that their hands didn’t touch. It was petty, but it was just enough to keep up her guise of professionalism.

“Does she have family waiting?”

“Her sister. And her parents should be getting here in about an hour if their flight got in on time.”

Lena finished the wrap and clapped her hands, “well, let’s go to her that Julie is going to be just fine.”

Kara grinned at her.

~

They walked out of the OR with matching strides and Kara couldn’t help but give Tegan an assuring smile and nod that had her breathing a sigh of relief before they even got to her.

“Hi, Tegan, I’m Dr. Luthor. I had to perform brain surgery on Julie in order to clip an aneurysm that had ruptured--.”

She turned from Lena to Kara, “is she going to be alright?”

Lena answered fully aware that Kara was still just an intern and would probably make promises and assurances given the chance, “without any further complications, she should wake up in the next ten hours and make a full recovery.”

Dr. Luthor continued to name off certain symptoms and Tegan didn’t seem to be listening to it at all. It took her a moment before she smiled and surged forward, enveloping the both of them into a hug.

And Kara knew that she should be focused on the young girl in the ICU that was going to be alright, but she only seemed acutely aware of the fact that Lena was being pressed against her body and she did not hate it.

~

They found themselves walking towards the elevators together, but as a last-ditch effort towards ignoring the problem, Kara made a b-line to the staircase.

Much to her frustration, Lena followed her steps behind.

Kara was facing away from her when the door closed behind them.

“Kara,” she said in a soft tone.

And Kara had to steel herself again before turning and not letting her voice falter responded, “Dr. Luthor.”

Lena let out a charming chuckle, “Dr. Luthor? It was Lena this morning.”

“Dr. Luthor, can we please pretend like it never happened,” she said pointedly avoiding looking into Lena's eyes.

“Forget about what? You getting me drunk and taking advantage of me? Or kicking me out the next morning? Both are very fond memories that I’d like to hold onto.”

“I did not take advantage of you.”

“You did, I was sad and drunk and good looking and you took advantage.”

“I was the one that was drunk and you are not that good looking,” still looking at anything but the very attractive woman in front of her, Kara lied through her teeth. It was very hard to pretend it was just the alcohol making Lena attractive when they were in such close proximity.

“Maybe not now, but last night I was wearing my blue button up. I was very attractive last night and you took advantage. Want to take advantage again, say… Friday night?”

Kara threw her a scandalized look, but in doing so, finally made eye contact and it took all of her professionalism to not surge up to meet her lips. She decided to nip the problem in the bud. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what?” she said with a low drawl.

“Like you’ve seen me naked,” she whispered angrily.

“Kara...” She looked at her up through her eyelashes.

“I did not--- You’re so annoying! Just-” she grabbed at Lena’s coat, and for a moment didn’t know whether she wanted to kiss Lena or push her, “shut up!”

She dropped her hands in huffed before turning and pushed open the door with enough power to slam it in her wake.

Lena grinned after her, “you didn’t say no, Dr. Danvers.”


End file.
